Coral Snake (Animal Kaiser)
|-|Coral Snake= |-|Coral Snake, the 2nd= |-|Courageous Coral Snake= Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, higher with Auras | At least High 4-C, higher with Courage and Auras Name: Coral Snake | Courageous Coral Snake Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Unknown, could be either Male or Female Age: Can live up to 7 years Classification: Snake, Micrurus Nigrocinctus Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement via Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Damage Reduction (via Focus), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase its power and defence with the Shining and Defence auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) |-|Courageous=Same as before with added Courage that increases its strength whenever it is attacked |-|With Miracles=Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Absolute Zero /Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", it can make the probability of its attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of its opponents winning the duel significantly) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (All animals are capable of performing the Black Hole Miracle), higher with Auras | At least Large Star level+, higher with Courage and Auras (Courage increases the user's strength whenever they take damage) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can call upon the rings of Saturn to slice the Earth in half) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lifting sperm whales) Striking Strength: Large Star Class+ (Can harm animals comparable to it) | At least Large Star Class+ Durability: Large Star level+ (Capable of surviving the aforementioned Black Hole Miracle), higher with Defence Aura | At least Large Star level+, higher with Defence Aura Stamina: High, can survive a multitude of different natural disasters and attacks and get back up like nothing happened Range: Standard melee range, Interplanetary with Miracles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. Has some semblance of sentience. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 4